


Follow Me Down To Hell

by Shitsnfgiggles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Oblivious Reader, The world must know this story, Titan-shifter, idk ok I don’t want to post this on quotev nor do I want it sitting there any longer., split-personalites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitsnfgiggles/pseuds/Shitsnfgiggles
Summary: When Eren goes out with the scouts in search of answers, they soon encounter with yet, another Titan-Shifter. A Titan-Shifter who is frail and impeccably enchanting but, the scouts soon discover that this girl is oblivious to everything. Amidst the highstakes, Eren finds himself in instinct to protect the fragile girl.





	1. -chapter one-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this. Please tell me if there’s any typos cause that crap is embarrassing and it looks ugly.
> 
> STARTING FROM SEASON 2. (Not season 1, SO IF YOU HAVEN’T WATCHED SEASON 2. watch it then read this lol, cause spoilers ahead.) 
> 
> It follows Season 2, to be specific.   
>  Enjoy reading.

* * *

an encounter: strange, oblivious girl.

**_snarls and growls_ **

* * *

 

**EREN SAT ON THE CARRIAGE** , he stared questionably towards Hanji who explained her thoughts about the Priest that wouldn't say a word. He glanced over to the emotionless Captain Levi who sat next to the bald Priest, he couldn't comprehend why in the world the Priest wouldn't say a word even though the fate of humanity depended on it. Suddenly, loud thumps were heard echoing through the plain land.

Everyone froze, they knew that sound all too well, Eren's bright teal hues stared in fear when seeing three Titans chase another Titan. However, the Titan being chased was no ordinary Titan, it was a female Titan.

Strangled gasps reverberated in the area, all soilders amazed by the long [h/c] haired Titan that flipped and evaded any of the long arms of the other Titans that attempted to catch her. Eren's eyes went wide once the [e/c] eyed Titan leaped in the air and sent a powerful kick to one of the smaller Titan's neck--killing it in an instant.

     "Another intelligent Titan?!"

Armin's oceanic hues watched when the other remaining two beasts attacked the Feminine Titan who immediately let her slender muscular large arms grab one of the Titan's head. The strange Titan, yanked with great force the jaw of the Titan that attacked her and ripped it off in a split second before smashing down her foot on the neck. The [h/c] Titan stood up perfectly and glared at the remaining Titan and screamed loud enough to make everyone deaf, it sharply sent her foot towards his face and she spinned and in that moment, Eren felt his heart drop.

     "A roundhouse kick..." Eren breathed out, realizing the technique immediately. He had learned that in 104th cadets training, he remembered it took him a long time to perfect it but, he managed to do it successfully with no imperfections. Abruptly, the [h/c] haired Titan collapsed creating a extremely thunderous THUMP. There was a long pause, Eren blinked making sure he wasn't hallucinating, no one moved nor spoke they all just watched in anticipation awaiting for something-anything. Hanji was the first to move, quickly jumping of the motionless carriage and yelping in excitement.

     "What are you waiting for?! Onward, get the human inside!" Hanji ordered and groups of soilders began galloping with their horses towards the area of the fallen Titan that evaporated. Hanji suddenly jumped back on the carriage, "Go, after them!" She demanded, making the drivers whip the horses and guide the carriage to the ruckus. "Levi, did you see that?! She eliminated them in less than two minutes! This is a step closer to--" Hanji lost her mind in that abnormally long trip to the collapsed Titan.

Clouds from smoke, of hot vapor, surrounded Eren, his vision was blinded for a mere moment as they entered deeper into the scene. Hanji bounced offed the carriage and ran into the head of the Titan, not far behind her was Levi, Armin and Eren and a alerted Mikasa. "Eren, stay close." Mikasa warned, softly squeezing her adoptive brother's shoulder who sent a warning look over his shoulder towards his sister. Two soilders came with Hanji, and followed the orders the woman had given to them: Get her out now. Eren gazes down at the frail figure being pulled out slowly from the nape of the neck, he says nothing, no one says anything.

The tension is sliced by a hot knife, "Who the hell is this, brat?" A irritated voice questions and Hanji's mouth slackens as she scans the person who is literally burning up.

  "S..She's naked!!" Hanji stammers out, screaming and in that given time, the soilders that pulled out the girl wince and let go.

    "She's hot! It burns!"

Eren doesn't blink, the girl's face looked peaceful, her pink lips slightly parted and her nose twitching, her long lashes fluttering every once in a while, her eyes closed. The [long/mes/short] [h/c] hair that defined her face, her tresses seemed soft and they were messy as if not being combed in a while. Eren couldn't stare any longer for a pale hand smacked his face, covering his face. "Stop staring at her, Eren." Mikasa scolded, and Eren's face grew warm if it wasn't enough already, the spot he stood at was intensely hot as hell.

Hanji began panicking, something in her changed once gazing long enough at the nude girl. "Hurry up, get me blankets! She'a injured badly! Carry her to the carriage!" Hanji yells, and shuffling is heard. Eren tries to see what is going on but, is instead pushed back to the carriage.

Eren stares and keeps staring at the sleeping girl that laid wrapped around blankets over bandages. "Brat, will you stop gauging your eyes out." Levi snaps, his eyes narrowing darkly, Eren cliches at the dominant voice before nodding shakingly.

The wooden vehicle bounces, making everyone who sat lift a little and sit back down, no one thinks much of it, it was just a small bumb on the road.

A drowsy groan erupts from someone's throat, Eren breath hitches and his green-blue eyes grow huge as he reluctantly glances down at the shifting girl. She rolls and slowly opens her eyes, revealing bright [e/c] hues. "Mmm.." She hums, digging deeper into the bundles of soft blankets, and suddenly snaps her eyes open wide.

Her expression is written with terror, all she does is stare for a long time taking in the faces of her abductors. She furrows her brows and feral growl vibrates throughout her throat, it catches everyone unexpectedly.

    "We need you to tell us everything you know." Hanji asks, fearing the worst as the girl's innocent expression of confusion shakes her.

All the girl responds with is a growl and then, attempts to stand up but, fails miserably and plops back down slipping out a pitiful whine. "Hello? Do you...understand what I'm saying?" Hanji questions, hoping for approval.

The girl flinches, aburptly and covers her face in the blankets, grumbling, she peeks up at the strangers before looking up at the dark sky.

  "She's an idiot. We just captured a unknowning Titan-Shifter." Levi plain out says, making a annoyed expression. Hanji gazed down in disappointment, Armin does a serious expression-thinking of something, Mikasa stares suspiciously at the girl while Eren sighs looking at the girl who surprisingly gazes back at him.

The girl lifts her head up and begins sniffing and gasps at Eren, "Ohhhh..." she coos, and slaps her hand on her mouth, looking like a two year old. Eren arches a brow at her childish actions, and suddenly she shoots up furrowing her brows as she gazes at the oblivion, she viscously growls and sharply points her finger at a certain spot.

There was a long pause, everyone waiting something but nothing came.

After the pause of absolute confusion Levi said, clearly annoyed. "Sit her ass back down, she's an imbecile." The girl scowled and let out a piercing scream rip through her esophagus and abruptly two average size carnivorous beast emerged, running fast.

The girl growled, everyone's eyes grew wide when noticing the Titans and Eren's frighten teal hues flashed to the girl who speedily shifted her hand on the way to her mouth.

A jolt of electricity swirled throughout his veins as he springed up and gripped her wrist pulled her back, stopping her from biting her thumb.

The [h/c] haired girl snarled struggling from getting out of the brown haired boy's iron grip, he hugged her trying to hold her down.

She squirmed and kicked, wiggling and gritting her teeth and the blanket she had on, covering her nude figure began to slip at the movement. Eren moved his arm and lifted the blanket stopping it from completely dripping off her form.

     "They're...." Armin whispered in shock, as he witnesses with his very own eyes the Titans ignore the soilders and charge in the middle, coming their way.

Suddenly, a Titan smashed his arm down to the ground and lifted it up slowly, seeing nothing, and then the giants big eyes shifted steadily over to the barking girl. And it all clicked.

     "They're after the girl!" Armin shouted, his brain acted quickly and turned sharply to a shaken Hanji, that lifted her glasses and seriously stared at the girl before looking over at Levi.

    "Faster! Don't let them near the girl!" Hanji ordered, "Kill them on the spot!"


	2. -chapter two-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oblivious girl is captured by the scouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

> * * *
> 
> instantaneous connection: a special boy and a idiot girl.

**_first words & lovable innocence_ **

* * *

 

 **INSIDE THE LARGE CABIN** , the scouts spoke of urgent matters. Armin let his blue eyes wander over to the [h/c] haired girl who absentmindedly watched with curious eyes her new pair of clothes, she fiddled around with the sleeve buttons. She giggled spinning round and round letting the skirt twirl with her, the dress shirt she wore was white and loose.

She laughed innocently, and everyone watched in shock, they had never seen someone look so cheerful especially in times like these.

At the corner of her [e/c] eyes she could see a sharp, flaring proudly pocket knife. She quickly ignored it and continued spinning around, laughing happily, her eyes shut as she grinned.

And then she fell face-flat on the wood, groaning, she sat up, rubbing her aching nose. The [e/c] girl blinked when seeing a boy with brown hair and mesmerizing green mixed with blue eyes, she glanced at his stretched out palm, staring at it blankly. She ignored the hand and instead lifted her small hands and grabbed the boy's face, inspecting it and pulling him closer.

Dropping him down at her level.

Eren's wide eyes gazed at her with confusion, "W-What...?" He questioned and his comrades watched the scene in amusement. The girl breathed, and began poking his cheeks seeing it was a red shade.

     "She's probably never seen another human up close, much less be kind to her." Hanji chimed and walked forward, over to the girl who darkened her expression when Hanji came in range. "Woah, I think she likes you Eren!!!" Hanji yapped and the girl scowled bringing Eren to a tight embrace, almost as if protecting him.

    "She's like a lost puppy." Armin gathers seeing the girl frown when Eren lightly gets out of her grip, the girl then tries to force her index finger inside Eren's nose and he yelps and she giggles.

Suddenly, the [h/c] haired girl snarls and jumps to her feet, before rushing to a nearby window. Mikasa is the first to walk next to her and check out the window, the girl glances over at the tall female with shoulder length blank hair. Mikasa glimpsed over to the frail girl, her sliver eyes blaring holes into the smaller girl's eyes. The [h/c] haired girl shrank a little under the black haired girl stare.

Mikasa blankly stares, "What's your name?" The question is simple but the girl's bottom lip begins to quiver, she didn't like the way the black haired girl watched her; almost as if staring into her soul. Abruptly, tears stream down her face and as she flinches and backs away from Mikasa who blinks.

     “Mikasa! You're scaring her!" Eren shouts running towards the frightened girl and covering her up, protecting her from his adoptive sister. "You can't just do that! She has no clue what's going on and you're making her afraid!" Eren defends, while the sobbing girl desperately tries to flee away. Eren quickly turns around and faces the smaller girl and wraps his arms around her trying to keep her from running away.

The oblivious girl freezes, her watery [e/c] hues widening, she is in shock but, she isn't the only one. Mikasa, Levi, Hanji and Armin and practically everyone in the room stops and stares, surprised that the short-tempered brunette embraced the girl he barely knew.

The girl sighs, and rests her face against Eren's chest, listening to his heart pound, giving up on fighting his tight hold. She frowned before closing her eyes and taking in the peaceful moment. "Its okay." Eren says, letting go of the girl and feeling his face grow warm when the girl wiped her face with the back of her hand and grinned.

   "Ahhh ohhh kaaa...i..." She splutters out and jumps to Eren and connects her hands together behind his neck, she hugs him laughing innocently.

   "Amazing...she's trying to mimic what you did and said. She's like a child..." Armin watches in amazement as the girl clings onto Eren who stares at her with confusion. Hanji opens her mouth to speak but, Levi quickly states in a cold tone.

    "Enough, let's head out. Now."

As they all leave, they do not notice something go missing.

Hanji obeys but, doesn't stop herself from yapping, "We should name her something we can't just call her that girl the whole timeee! How about Dorothy?"

    "Hell no." Levi immediately smacks his lips in disgust, "That name sounds putrid." Levi waves his pale hand in dismissing the name. Hanji pouts and glances over at Eren who doesn't take is eyes off the [h/c] haired girl who furrows her brows at the woods and scans around the vast land in curiosity.

Eren abruptly says, "[name]." Instantly, the girl snaps out of her daze and gazed at Eren with bright [e/c], she walks over to Eren and stares at him absentmindedly.

    "Hah?" The girl knits her brows together and looks at the teal eyed brunette.

    “You don't like [name]?" Eren asks as he goes on the horse's back, she gazes up at him in astonishment, she squealed in excitement and ran in front of the horse and slowly patted the horse's nose, with a gentle smile.

The horse huffed, "Reefeee." She says and the horse neighs and pushed against her warmly.

Eren eyes widen in amazement when the horse suddenly shifts abruptly causing him to yelp, he stares at the cause--a [h/c] girl who smiles innocently. Eren looks around to see if anyone noticed that a she just made the horse super happy by saying a simple gibberish.

     “[name].." Eren whispered and the bright [e/c] girl sharply turned to him, and walked closer to him, her eyes shining with admiration. "Come on, get up here." Eren says lightly, reaching his hand out towards the oblivious girl who grins up at him.

She stares at his hand in confusion, she slowly, hesitatly pokes it and laughs before poking his hand again only for Eren to, quickly, grab her whole hand and pull her upwards.

The girl newly named, [name] does what's natural and somehow is able to get on the horse's back, as if she has done this before. "My name is Eren. You're name is [name]." Eren informs grabbing the reins and whips it making the horse walk, [name] frowns when seeing all the horses he tied up by ropes. "This is a saddle, we have these things to mantain the horses and keep the them under control. They help us run away from Titans, an average human cannot withstand outside without a horse." Eren explains and all the girl does is furrow her brows.

    "Eren, she won't understand what you're saying. She's merely--" Armin laughs, as he too is on a brown horse's back, his statement is aburptly cut off by surprisingly the frail-looking [h/c] haired girl.

    "Ehhh....Errrrrreeeee...een! Eeeren! Eren!!" She shouts with a grin plastered on her face, as she wraps her arms around the brunette's chest, and rests her head on his upper back while swinging her legs up and down the horse's side.

Eren gasps along with Armin who watches in pure shock as the absentminded girl chants his bestfriend's name over and over again. "Ba-dump! Baaa..dump!! Eren, Eren, Eren baaadump!!" The brown haired boy laughs and sends a proud glance over towards his blonde friend.

   “Yeah, that's me." Eren attempts to suppress the smile that wishes to break through his face, he fails miserably though, and instead moves his feet making the horse jump and begin walking at a normal pace.

[name] pulls her face away from Eren's back and makes a shriek of happiness, as she scans at the horses walking all together.

     "Paaaazzz!!!" She exclaims, her eyes wide and filled with excitement, abruptly her face of joy changes to anger as she snaps her head towards a direction and growls viscosity, and suddenly she points to the horizon. "Eren!" She shouts, possibly wanting to say something else but, to her low-probably-nothing-vocabulary that was all she knew.

    “Eren, keep that girl under control once we arrive to Christa's location you and her will be on the horse at all times understand?" A black haired male smacked his lips, his sliver eyes piercing into the two teens souls.

Eren nodded, shakingly, as if afraid of the said male and [name] growled over at the man with menacing [e/c] hues.


	3. -chapter three-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader breakdown & worried Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

unorthodox panic: a questionable mania.

**_hysterical cries & perplexion_ **

* * *

 

 **EREN INSTINCTIVElY SHOT** out of the horse and aimed to kill a fellow Titan, in joy for his very first kill while [name] laughs seeing the brunette slaughter a Titan. Levi suddenly smacks his lips and scolds the boy who apologizes immediately, everyone had slaughtered at least one Titan killing them off instantly.

The whole area had vaporizing corpses of the damned creatures, it wasn't long until everyone huddled up over towards two crouched figures and one beaten up girl who laid unconscious.

Eren watched with wide eyes, not believing his eyes along with everyone else who stood in shock at the news of Ymir being a Titan-Shifter.

"It can't be..." Armin whispered as he swallowed his saliva, seeing the blonde girl hold Ymir and stare at her with teary eyes, "Ymir is..." The poor boy couldn't even finish his sentence when he heard the cute blonde girl speak softly.

"My real name is....Historia." She said and the gaining her conscious girl smiled gently, closing her eyes in peace. Hanji gulped thinking thoughtfully about what was going on while everyone just stood there in bewilderment.

Suddenly a loud shout rang throughout the scouts, "A girl!!!!! Over there!!!" Someone screamed as they pointed towards the direction. Eren snapped out of his daze and began looking everywhere, scanning his surroundings wildly, before looking over to the direction the man was pointing at.

He couldn't believe it, the small, petite [h/c] haired girl walked slowly over to a Titan who awaited for her patiently with his arm outstretched as if wanting her to get on it.

Eren gasped before suddenly running and screaming like a madman, "[name]! [name]!" The girl wasn't able to listen, her eyes were dull and her face was blank as if in a daze. "[name]!!!!" Eren jumped on a random horse and began riding it, his face plastered with worry, his brows together and biting his lip.

Mikasa gulped following her brother in fear of what was to come to him, Hanji bolted up and abruptly turned to face Levi who was gone already on a horse and over to the position where a oblivious girl strolled almost as if not being present in her own body.

"[NAME]!!!!" Eren's shout ripped out from his throat picking up his speed, Levi suddenly past him up in a mere second a gush of wind power was all that the brunette boy said. Levi caught a glimpse of the look of complete and utter lost and stun that was written on the girl's expression before she stopped and glanced around as if finally being brought back from east Jesus nowhere.

The girl suddenly looked at the large Titan that stood in front of her with a blank expression, she glared and a fearful expression winced on her face, "Go away! I don't want to go back!" The girl suddenly turned her heel and ran away, tears streaming down her face, and she stopped when seeing soilders behind her, she turned the other way and ran away from everyone.

The Titan suddenly bolted toward the girl who ran away in terror, "Leave me alone!!" [name] screamed and tripped over a rock, falling hard down at the ground. "I don't want to go back! No! Leave me alone! Please!" [name] screamed, crawling away only to be pulled back by a giant finger grabbing her ankle and dragging her back. "No, no, no! Leave me alone, you bastard!" She clawed at the grass, trying to escape.

Eren watched in terror and suddenly jolted with electricity, shooting out of the horse and letting his 3DMG hook onto the Titan's back, "Let her go!!" He yelled, his brows furrowed as fire burned in his teal eyes, slicing the Titan' nape, killing it off instantly and the vile giant fell limply.

[name] crawls out of the hand and lets the tears stream down her cheeks, her chest heaving up and down in fear as Eren runs up to her with concern written on his face. "[name] are you okay?" He questions and [name] loses it.

"No! No! Please I don't want to go back! Leave me alone! Tell him I died! I don't want to be with him, not anymore! Just let me go!!" [name] sobbed wanting to stand up but, could not for watch time she attempted to stand her ankle hurt and she would fall down.

Eren's brows came together in confusion and suddenly embraced the fearful girl, "No, no!" She flinched back and snapped out of the hold of the hurt boy, she huddled against herself, gripping her legs as she swayed.

"Forget, forget, forget, no leave me alone. I don't want to see it anymore! Forget, forget! I'm scared...I'm scared..stop!" [name] whispered and abruptly Mikasa appeared from behind the fallen Titan along with Levi who jumped off his horse--all three of them witnessing [name] claw at her hair as she cried and hiccuped in absolute horror.

"[name]..." Eren whispers, softly touching the flinching girl before pulling her for a hug, "It's okay...it's okay." Eren softly mutters and [name] pauses, not moving nor breathing for a couple of seconds.

"Eren?" She questions, pulling away and looking at Eren's face, she laughs and smiles hugging Eren harder, "Eren! Eren!" She chimes as if being a completely different person from mere seconds before. Eren stops momentarily, his eyes wide and full of confusion at what just happen but, even so he rubbed the girl's back.

Minutes later, after explaining what happen with [name]. Hanji stepped up and spoke her thoughts, "Is is possible that [name] has had a traumatic past and forced herself to forget...making this the result of her actions?" Hanji theorized, everyone paused for a moment stating over at the happy girl that played with the bricks picking them up and throwing them causing them to crumble.

"Eren!" She called, pointing over at her masterpiece of crumbled stones, "Eren!" She says again with a grin plastered on her face.

Eren frowned, if what Hanji said was true then what was it that made her so afraid?

"She said him...probably someone harmed her. However, she seemed spaced out as if being controlled or something when she ran over to the skinny, ugly Titan." Levi smacked his lips and growled, staring at the frail girl who frowned before walking over to Eren.

Her small, petite form stood in front of the brown haired boy who looked at her with sorrow filled eyes, "Who hurt you, [name]?" He questioned barely above a whisper as he let his hands squeeze the girl's shoulders.

"Ah, ah, ah, wooo?" [name] says, smiling idiotically up at the brown haired boy, poking his nose and laughing cutely.

"Don't even try, Eren. It a mute point, she's an idiot." Levi clicks his tongue, glaring at the girl who abruptly hugs Eren.


End file.
